Killer Kids
by HannahBananaMcKenzie
Summary: MaKenzie was a walking contradiction. She was breakable but a fighter. She was looked normal but she had wings. She was the one who people thought would never rebel and then did. She hated fighting but doesn't even know how many people she's killed. She walked and talked like she was average but she was the farthest thing from it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people. This is literally the fifth time I have written this. I finally got so tired of having to delete all the chapters and posting new ones that I deleted the old Killer Kids story to start a new one. So welcome to my story, I'm try really hard to finish it this time.**

**All OCs. If you don't like, don't read. I'm doing this for NaNoWriMo, so expect at least a chapter every day. **

**With that, let's begin.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The house was trashed. Not as trashed as it could have been or has been in the past, but trashed nonetheless. Red cups and bottle caps littered the floor. There were Cheetos all over the front porch and someone clogged the sink with Marcie's birthday cake. MaKenzie found a red thong in the living room and there were three people cuddling in Megan's bed. All in all, it was a pretty successful party. No one died, no one got alcohol poisoning, and no one got into any fights.

MaKenzie fell asleep in the dining room, all the couch cushions made in to a bed. Her back was to the wall and her hand firmly grasped the five-inch knife hidden under her pillow. All was right with the world; all was as it should be.

Although MaKenzie looked like she was sleeping peacefully, she really wasn't. She never really slept soundly, for the fear that The School was coming for her. Her fear and paranoia of the strange wolf-human hybrid Maximum and her Flock would call 'Erasers' crippled her sleep, but enhanced her protectiveness over her friends, school and family.

Somewhere in the corners of her mind, she detected the sounds of creaking. Someone was in the room next door. Her imagination exploded with a thousand different possibilities. It could be a Whitecoat coming to take her back to Death Valley, a police officer to bust them for having a party and serving alcohol to minors. It could be her best friend Megan making some breakfast. Maybe it was even Maximum Ride. She knew it was probably Megan or Paige, MaKenzie's other best friend, or Marcie, Megan's sister. But just the possibilities were endless.

**….**

At The School, imagination was all but prohibited. It was never a spoken rule, more like an obvious rule; a rule that was always there but just never an official rule. But MaKenzie was a rebel. Not in the way Maximum Ride was, more like the way she always was; a rebel in the small, almost meaningless ways. Thinking of amazing, almost larger than life fantasies in her head was the equivalent of launching a full-scale rebellion.

That is, until the larger than life dreams were no longer enough. When the metal bars of her cage seemed to close in on her and the only options left was to launch a full-scale rebellion and escape.

**….**

MaKenzie would be the first to admit how totally brainwashed The School had her. Not brainwashed into loving or believing in The School, but brainwashed into fearing The School's power. She was brainwashed with hatred, fear and sadness. Most importantly, she was brainwashed with power. Power over another human's life. She had the power to decide whether someone lived or died; a power that was incredibly addictive.

She was terrified of The School and what they would do if she acted out. She saw other kids her age beaten and tortured, so she just never tested them. She never rebelled, right up until the moment she did.

**….**

Back in the real world, MaKenzie laid asleep, well, as asleep as she could be. The fantastic imaginations in her mind had only begun to stop when there was a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Was that a girl screeching or an Eraser howling after the crash? Or was she just crazy with paranoia? MaKenzie laid there, paralyzed with fear because in a few short seconds, all the nightmares from her childhood would suddenly become real again.

So she waited, listening to the footsteps go from the kitchen, to the living room, to the dining room. She realized with a start that she _was in the dining room_. Her eyes were closed and she could almost feel the sweat dripping down her forehead. The footsteps stopped and she knew the person was directly in front of her. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack because her heart was racing, beating a million times per second. MaKenzie then felt a sharp pain in her ribs. She realized that the person who was standing right over her kicked her in the side, quite hard actually.

No, she was not going back to The School, not now, not ever, She was going to fight or die trying. No one ever willingly goes back to Hell.

As quickly as she could, her arm shot out of her blanket. She grabbed the stranger's ankle and pulled as hard as she possibly could. The stranger smacked the floor with a powerful crash and within two seconds, MaKenzie had them pinned down, straddling them with a knife on their neck. The knife glistened from the sunlight shining through the window opposite of them.

It was only then when MaKenzie had the guts to look at the face of the person and realized that this was no henchman from The School that was trapped underneath her. It was Marcie, Megan's older sister. Her eyeliner from the previous night was smeared all over her eyes, only bringing more attention to the fear that was in them. MaKenzie realized that Marcie was about to scream, so she released her hands that she had pinned high above her head. She slammed her hand on top of Marcie's mouth, just in time to stop the squeak from escaping her lips.

"Sssshhh" MaKenzie paused, trying to gather the strength to use her powers. She always hated taking advantage of others, and they were just another sign showing how much of a freak she really was. "You do not want to scream. You are perfectly safe. I am not going to hurt you." Which was almost a complete lie. MaKenzie didn't want to hurt Marcie, she really didn't. But the urge was there. Black tinted her vision.

All she had to do was press the blade harder against Marcie's throat and it would be over. Blood would flood out of her neck, staining her clothes and MaKenzie's hands. Marcie would choke on her own blood. No screaming. No one would ever be able to find the murderer. She would run, hide. Find somewhere else where no one would suspect, become someone else. No one would ever find her, _they _could never find her.

She hadn't killed anyone in almost three years, not since she broke out, and she planned to keep it that way. She pushed those thoughts back into the corners of her mind. Not today. Her vision returned to normal.

"I am not going to hurt you." MaKenzie said with more conviction, convincing both herself and Marcie. Marcie nodded, speechless. "You are not going to tell anyone about what just happened." She said firmly. Marcie nodded again. "Are you alright?" She nodded once more.

**….**

MaKenzie and Marcie's relationship has always been strained, at beat. At worst, their relationship was an absolute shitstorm. Marcie was a vain, vindictive bitch who would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. Reputation was everything to her. She was an expert at making mountains out of molehills. So when her little sister Megan started hanging out with the strange, shy new girl, she was not happy. Actually, she was pissed. Rumors were flying about MaKenzie: _She was in foster care for killing her parents! She lived in the wilderness for her entire life! She doesn't even know how to write her own name! _ It took almost three months for people to stop whispering about MaKenzie.

To other people, these things were just fun rumors. To Marcie, these things were as good as facts.

Marcie hated MaKenzie, not for her personality or attitude, but for the rumors that circulated around her. MaKenzie never did anything to try and change Marcie's mind. MaKenzie's indifference towards her did not stop Marcie from talking shit about MaKenzie, to her face or behind her back. If she actually cared what others thought about her, she would probably be legitimately hurt by the names she'd been called; but she didn't care so that was that.

**….**

All that MaKenzie knew now was that the two now shared a secret, and that Marcie would never treat her the same again.

She got off of Marcie. She laid there for a couple seconds before getting up and running out of the room. MaKenzie didn't call after her or apologize. She just pocketed the knife in her hoodie.

Ahhh, the life of a mutant bird freak. Mostly just the life of a Killer Kid.

Welcome to her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After almost 5 hours of cleaning and listening to Lady Gaga albums, MaKenzie was set free from her chains made out of cleaning rags and went home with her mother. The car ride home was made of lies created by MaKenzie. No, no crazy party was thrown. Paige, Megan and MaKenzie just stayed at home and watched movies. Paige brought The Notebook and many tears were shed. Even Marcie watched a movie with them. Mrs. Klausen smiled at this; her daughter was finally getting along with Marcie. But all MaKenzie could think of is that loud crash she heard in the kitchen earlier that day. Marcie showed no sign of injury and no one knew how all the pots and pans fell from the hangers above the island. And what about that noise she heard? It sounded like a howl now that she thought more about it.

Once they pulled up to the long driveway, MaKenzie shot out of the car and ran into the house. She was tired, her wings had been in a makeshift binder for well over 36 hours and she was about to pee her pants. If she could have flown up the stairs she would have, but she had to settle for running.

**…...**

MaKenzie found herself once again standing in front of her mirror. She had made it a weird habit to stand directly in front of the mirror in her bra and underwear after taking a shower. She didn't like to admit to doing it, so she just didn't tell anyone about it. MaKenzie herself didn't even want to know how often she did this.

The color in her hair was still bleeding; part of her back was dyed red, along with her stomach. Her hair has been several different colors just this past year. It's gone from brown, to black, to blue, to green, and now finally red.

In the simplest of terms, MaKenzie did not like the way she looked. It wasn't like she was ugly or fat or anything like that. She was actually quite normal looking. Normal face, brown eyes, long hair. She was normal height and she wore normal sized jeans. She was extraordinarily normal in almost every way.

Truth be told, it was the 2% bird that MaKenzie did not like. She didn't like the giant wings strapped to her back, making wearing a bra painful and awkward. She didn't like that her bones were so light and she struggled to keep her weight above 100 pounds. It was like she was genetically created to be so breakable, but the scientists made damn sure that she was anything but breakable.

MaKenzie was a walking contradiction. She was breakable but a fighter. She was looked normal but she had wings. She was quiet but had an imagination that made most authors jealous. She was the one who people thought would never rebel and then did. She had powers that other kids wished for but she despised them. She hated fighting but doesn't even know how many people she's killed. She walked and talked like she was average but she was the farthest thing from it.

**….**

MaKenzie had her robe on by the time her mother knocked on her bedroom door.

Her mom came in wearing her black dress and pearl necklace she always wore when her dad made her go to dinners and charity events. Her auburn hair was in a bun and her eyes shined with silver eyeshadow. "Hey sweetie, I forgot to tell you that we're having the Vazzano's over tonight." She smiled, showing her white teeth.

Her mother was truly the picture of a normal mother and doctor's wife, and MaKenzie loved it.

"Who?" MaKenzie questioned.

"You've met them before. Several times, actually." Makenzie looked at her very confused, she usually had a very good memory. "They work at the hospital with your dad. Mr. Vazzano works in the heart department?"

MaKenzie still didn't remember, but she nodded anyways and said 'Oh yeah, them." She smiled unconvincingly and her mom returned with her own radiant smile.

"Ok, good. Dinner is at six. Maybe wear the blue dress?"

And with that, her mother left. MaKenzie glanced at her alarm clock and sighed. 3:48. She had a little over two hours to get ready and she soon had to put back on her binder. She looked to the corner of her room where she threw it and sighed again. She hated that thing. It hurt her wings and her back and her boobs and she despised with a fire of a thousand suns. The girls of the 1800's had their corsets. She had her binder.

After flinging herself on to her bed, she quickly got back up and walked across her room to her vanity. MaKenzie sat down in her chair, looking at all her make up and hair products and wondered to herself how she could waste two hours of her life by doing her hair and make up.

It was Paige she would blame for getting her into hair and make up. In the beginning of their friendship, Paige would beg MaKenzie to do her hair and make up. MaKenzie would always say no due to the fact that she thought that it was stupid at pointless. But after asking for what seemed like the thousandth time, MaKenzie finally said yes and Paige practically jumped for joy.

Two years later and Makenzie finds herself enjoying doing these things that she once found to be stupid and pointless.

**….**

At 6 o'clock on the dot, MaKenzie stood by the door with her mom and dad and waited for their dinner guests together. Instead of wearing her blue dress, she wore her green dress. Once a rebel, always a rebel. She looked like a proper 13 year old girl. MaKenzie got her fake smile ready as she would have to wear it for the next couple hours.

Her wings hurt badly, her binder was too tight. She might scream from how uncomfortable she was, but she knew better. She would smile and act like a good daughter and well rounded girl. The guests would be impressed with how nice she was and her parents would brag about her. The second they left, the family would change out of their stuffy, semi formal clothing, get out a tub of ice cream and watch a movie. They would watch a romantic comedy and they would all eat the ice cream right out of the tube. The pure scandal of it.

Three minutes after 6 o'clock, the door bell rang and MaKenzie's mom waited 20 seconds before answering so their family wouldn't seem too desperate. Her mom shooed her into the kitchen so she could get the chicken out of the oven.

MaKenzie could hear her parents greeting the guests with a loud 'Hello'! She could almost see them hugging them in her head they way that you would hug your great aunt. The hug would be very distant and awkward, but a hug nonetheless. She walked into the kitchen, her black heels making a nice and clean clicking sound with every step she took.

After almost dropping the chicken twice, she raced back into the entryway where her parents were still talking to the guests.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the man.

He was tall, over six foot. He had a square jaw and and big blue eyes. His chest seemed too broad and his face too handsome. He was just too handsome to be completely human.

MaKenzie's breathing stopped. It wasn't possible. Two Eraser scares in one day? Not possible. Not fucking possible. She hadn't seen one in almost three years. There's no way that one just showed up at her house. No. Not even.

Her thoughts suddenly were racing. Escape tactics filled her head. There was a window about 50 feet to her left. She could run and be out and find a new place to live. She promised herself a long time ago that she would never go back. Or she could fight and kill him. Protect her parents. That's what she should do. She could conjure for God's sake, that's why The School gave her that, so she could create weapons out of thin air and fight whenever she had to.

She wanted to move. She told her legs to move and her mouth to speak, but they wouldn't listen to her. She screamed in her head, telling her legs to fucking move or else she was going to die. Apparently her legs didn't understand the circumstances she was under so she stood still. She suddenly wished that The School didn't give her mind reading and instead gave her invisibility, but then told herself that if she could have chosen, she would have chosen to be normal. Beggars can't be choosers.

Her mother turned around and saw MaKenzie, smiling big for her. "Kenzie! What are you doing just standing there? Come join us!"

There was no way in hell she was going anywhere near that man. It didn't even matter that that guy probably wasn't even an Eraser. The fear was there. The paranoia was there. Nothing could ever change that.

"M-Mom? I need h-help with a thing." MaKenzie finally managed to stutter out after a few seconds of awkward silence. The man looked at her mother with interest.

If that guy laid one hand on her mother, MaKenzie swore to herself that she would rip him apart limb from limb.

Her mom looked at their guests apologetically before asking "Help with what?"

"Um, um, help with a l-lady thing?" She quickly made up. Her mom's cheeks flushed before she excused herself and walked to MaKenzie. She grabbed her mother's hand and dragged her through the living room, into her dad's office and shut the door. Before her mom even said a word, Makenzie spoke " You need to make them go home. Now. They're not who you think they are. I mean, the dude at least. I don't know about the girl. But if the dude is what I think he is then the girl has to be in league with them and if they know where I am, we need to move because we're no longer safe and they now where we are and-"

Her mom grabbed her shoulders, interrupting her. "Honey, stop. Breathe." Her mom pause to listen to her breath deeply "Now, what's going on?"

"I think that guy is an Eraser. The School's found me and if they know where I am, you are no longer safe. We need to leave, get out of town. Change out names. If we stay they'll find me and kill you guys."

All color drained from her mother's face. "Why do you think Mr. Fazzano is an Eraser, Kenzie? We've known him for years, you've met him before. Don't you think you would have noticed if he was one?" She knew her mom wasn't being condescending, she was just being careful. Her mother was not the type of person to wave her finger around and accuse people of things. She wanted to know all the facts before dealing with things, a trait MaKenzie liked and hated.

"Mom, just listen. I know I sound crazy, but I can just feel it, you know? The alarm is going off in my head and I can't get anything from him. It's like his head is just completely blank, like he just has no thoughts. I have no solid proof other than the fact that he is just incredibly handsome. I know that's really lame, but he is just too handsome, you know?"

"No babe, I don't know. Usually when guys are really handsome, I tend not to complain." Her mother stated with mock sympathy. She put a hand on Makenzie's shoulder. "Come on, let's go back out."

If MaKenzie thought she was panicking before, she was near hysteria now. Her mom didn't believe her. She was going to have to go back out there and her parents would die. She would get taken back to The School. Tortured. Maybe even killed. Her dad's office was large, her whole house was, but it suddenly seemed like the room was too small, like she was suffocating. MaKenzie grabbed at her throat, desperate for air. "Mom, just listen to me. We can't go back out there. We're going to die." Her voice sounded more desperate than she meant it to sound.

"MaKenzie. You need to calm down. I've known the Fazzano's for close to a decade. I've knew them before you got out of The School. If he is an Eraser and if he's looking for you, how could he have known to look for you before you even escaped? And you've met them before, and you've never noticed before. You're just tired and you've been like this all day, abnormally jumpy."

"Mom, ple-" The sentence died in her mouth when her mom interrupted her.

"MaKenzie, if you really feel that unsafe, you can have a weapon under the dinner table, ok? And if they were turn out to be Erasers, then you can take them out. We'll move to a different state, maybe Idaho, and change our names. Deal?" Her mom look like she was irritated, but still concerned. Not with the fact that there might be murderous wolf-human hybrids coming to have dinner with them, but concerned that her daughter might be going crazy.

Instead of saying a 'yes' or 'no', MaKenzie just said "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." and walked out of the room.

**….**

She kept her gun sitting on her lap throughout dinner. Her parents laughed and joked around with their guests and they paid no attention to MaKenzie. Her parents didn't even notice that she barely ate anything. Nothing that these people said could have ever calmed her nerves or worries about Mr. Fazzano being an Eraser. He was just too perfect. His voice was too melodic and made MaKenzie want to go to sleep and that scared her more than anything.

**…..**

Now that she was thinking of it, MaKenzie was actually quite tired. Not as alert as she should have been. She heard the words that they were saying, but they just couldn't process them in her head. It's like the words entered her head, floated around and then disappeared before she could really hear them.

She knew something was wrong, but she didn't really understand it. MaKenzie knew somewhere in the back of her mind that she had been poisoned, or given some kind of tranquilizer, but at that moment, she didn't really care. She could feel all her motivation slowly draining from her and all she wanted to do was sleep for a thousand years. She tried to snap out of it. At least, she thought she did. Maybe she didn't try and just tricked herself into thinking she did.

Maybe she was just crazy. Mr. Vazzano was probably just some normal dude. Maybe The School didn't exist; it was just a figment of her imagination. Maybe she didn't even exist. MaKenzie didn't know what to think or believe anymore. She could hear her parents and the Vazzano's talking and she wanted to ask for help, but her mouth wouldn't do what she told it to do. She told her legs to get up and run, but it was like her legs decided to take a day off from being legs. MaKenzie then realized that she couldn't feel her wings, and she didn't know whether it was because they were just numb or because they never were real.

She found herself paralyze, like actually paralyzed. She couldn't move or talk. Even thinking was slowly turning into a difficult activity. MaKenzie knew she didn't have much time left, but it was like it was impossible to even care. She was going back to The School. It was almost like she accepted it, even though she knew somewhere in her head she should be fighting it with every fiber of her being.

The talking stopped, but her parents' mouths were still moving. MaKenzie still had enough strength to look at her water glass that was half full.

Tap water doesn't usually have bubbles in it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

MaKenzie woke up when her mother started screaming.

She didn't know why, but something inside of her told her to wake up, that her mother was in trouble. And no one fucked with MaKenzie's mother. No one.

She regained her consciousness in steps. First, she could move again. Then, she could see again. She was tied down to a chair; her legs tied to the legs of the chair and her hands tied behind her back. MaKenzie then realized she was outside, somewhere in the middle of her family orchard. There was a giant clearing about 50 feet away from here and she knew that was for the helicopter.

None of that shocked her, or even angered her, really. MaKenzie knew that eventually The School would come for her and she would have had to be ready. No, what really shocked her was that her mom was about 15 feet to her right and being held back by an Eraser. A full fledged Eraser. His arms were wrapped around her mom's waist. She was kicking him and punching his arms. He saw her looked at him and he bared his teeth and laughed at her.

MaKenzie began kicking her legs, trying to free herself from the thick ropes wrapped around her thighs. She moved her arms, trying desperately to escape. Screw herself, her family needed her. Her mom screamed at the beast to let her go.

And then, she could speak again. Well, she could scream again, not coherently, but she could make noise come out of her mouth. That was a good start. Her mom looked up and MaKenzie saw her mother's eyes were like she had never seen them. Her mom looked desperate, crazed almost. She looked scared out of her mind, but happy to see here. Her eyes were wide, but her pupils were small. "Kenzie, Kenzie, you need to get out!" Her mom screamed at her. She looked like a mess. Her mascara was smeared down her face from her tears. Her dress was ripped up the side and her nice black heels were all scuffed up. MaKenzie thought that her mom might want some revenge for her recently destroyed clothing.

When MaKenzie found her voice again, she yelled "Let her go!" at the Eraser. He just laughed at her. She knew that yelling at him would do nothing but amuse him, but MaKenzie couldn't help it, she had to try at least.

MaKenzie forced herself to think. She could get out of this easily if she just thought. Even if she managed to get out of this chair, she couldn't fly away with her mom. She wouldn't be able to support her mom's weight. MaKenzie had to kill that Eraser before she could even think about anything else. The helicopter would be coming soon, so she had to act quick. She could only see one Eraser, but who knew how many could be hiding in the woods.

It was when she was searching her mind for a solution when she realized that something was missing. "Oh my God, Mom. Where's dad?!" The panic set in. Her dad was dead. They killed him.

"I don't know! They only took me!" Her mom screamed back. But something told MaKenzie that she was lying. She didn't know how, but she did. She pushed it to the back of her head. She was just scared. Her dad was safe, that's all that matters.

MaKenzie didn't have a plan. She really had no idea what to do. She never planned on what she would do if she was strapped to a chair in the middle of the country and they were using her mother as a hostage. She didn't know what to do, she just knew she couldn't do anything stuck in that chair.

MaKenzie had to be silent. She had to be quick and still. After taking a deep, calming breath, MaKenzie conjured a knife and started cutting at the rope behind her back. It was awkward and hard. The rope was thick and she feared that she wouldn't have enough time to cut through it or that she would drop it.

"So what are you planning on doing to me?" MaKenzie yelled at the Eraser. "I broke out once, what do you think will stop me from doing it again?" He didn't respond, he just kept smiling. It wasn't like he was ignoring her, it was just like didn't know how to respond. The rope was getting easier to cut. "Huh, big guy? I bet you probably don't even know what they're planning on."

He stopped smiling. The rope was almost completely cut though.

"You're just the errand boy, right? Hoping to improve your status? Well, guess what?" Her hands were free. Without even thinking about it, her hands were wrapped around a gun, aimed at his head. "You're dead."

The recoil surprised MaKenzie. She almost forgot how hard firing a gun was on her shoulders. The sound almost hurt her ears because it was so loud. Almost. She grew up with that sound. She was too use to it.

The bullet went right through the Erasers head. He died with a surprised look on his face. He fell back, almost taking MaKenzie's mom with him.

Her mother had a terrified look on her face. But not because of what had just happened, but because of MaKenzie. Her mom had only heard stories of MaKenzie's days in The School. She just saw her daughter kill a man who wasn't really a man. She never thought that they would come for her. But now, they were after her, and her life would never be the same.

But that didn't stop her mother from running over to MaKenzie. She dropped to her knees and started untying the rope. MaKenzie handed her a knife and her mother took it with a shaking hand. MaKenzie conjured another knife and begun cutting the other rope.

Once she was free, the two hugged for a long moment. Here they were, in the middle of an orchard at night, shaking and crying. A few minutes ago, MaKenzie thought her entire life was over and accepted it. But now, she was going to fight until her last breath.

"Mom, you need to listen to me." MaKenzie pulled her mother away by her shoulders and shook her slightly. "We need to get out of here. Now. We're going to get the the road and run back to the house. When we get back, we're going to find dad and pack the car with whatever we need and drive until we get to the next state over." Her mom was sobbing and nodding. MaKenzie wanted to keep crying too, but she couldn't. She was back in School territory and she was going to follow the number one rule: show no emotion. "Mom, you need to stop crying. We need to be brave. Can you do that?"

Her mom sniffed and rubbed her tears away from her eyes, ruining her eye makeup even more. "Find the street, get home, leave the state, no crying. Got it." She tried smiling but then let out a huge sob. "I'm sorry sweetie. I, just, you, you just almost died. I thought I lost you, and then you killed that thing and, holy shit what the fucking hell was that thing?" Her eyes were red from crying, and her mom laughed as she sobbed again. MaKenzie couldn't help it, she laughed a little too. Her mom thought that cussing was bad for the soul, so she never did it. It almost seemed fitting, in a strange way.

"That was an Eraser, mom. And If I'm right, there's going to be a helicopter landing really soon. we need to get out of here." MaKenzie took her mom's hand, produced a flashlight from mid air and started walking East towards the street.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Do you know where we're going?" Her mom questioned while staring at the ground, fallen leaves crunching under her feet.

"Um, ask me that once we see the street." MaKenzie responded, staring ahead at the trees.

"Oh my God, we're going to die, aren't we?" Panic was in her mother's voice

"Probably not." She said matter-of-factly

This was a sad fact. They probably were not going to die. The 'probably' meaning there was a chance of it. MaKenzie knew it. Her mom knew it. They would be lying to themselves if they were going to say there was no chance of dying, because there was. Everything in life had a chance of you dying, now that MaKenzie thought about it. You could die driving by getting into an accident. You could die swimming in the ocean by being eaten by sharks. Or in MaKenzie's case, you could die in a forest running away from murderous wolf hybrid beasts.

This was just another example of how she could never be normal. She couldn't even die like a normal person, it had to be some sort of crazy unusual sci fi reason.

Such was the life of MaKenzie Klausen.

**….**

A twig snapped and for what seemed like the thousandth time, MaKenzie's mother jumped. "What was that?!" Her mom was slowly becoming more paranoid with every sound that came from the orchard.

"Mom, that was a twig. Also, you stepped on it. You seriously need to calm down." They had walked about half a mile, still no street. MaKenzie was getting pretty irritated with her mom, sue her.

"How are you so calm?"

"We're playing their game, and I plan on winning." MaKenzie answered vaguely.

"Well how do you win?" Her mom huffed.

"You live to outsmart them for another day."

Her mom stopped talking.

**….**

"MaKenzie! Why would you rip part of your dress off? You've just ruined it." Her mom pouted

They were in the middle of a huge tree clear. MaKenzie was on her knees, a piece of cloth from the bottom of her dress in her hand for her mother's leg. She had just sliced it open on a branch she didn't see. "Would you rather have a ruined dress or an infected leg?" She snapped at her mom. She knew that she shouldn't be snapping at her, but she couldn't help it. MaKenzie loved her mother to death, but she could be incredibly whiny and materialistic when she wanted to. It was like being with a toddler at a toy store who just wanted everything that they just couldn't have.

Her mom mumbled something about that she could have conjured something instead of ruining her dress. She just stopped mid wrapping her mom's calf when she realized she could have conjured a band aid. MaKenzie was in the middle of kicking herself when she heard a twig snap, echoing through the orchard. She could hear the _flap flap_ of a bird flying away. MaKenzie locked eyes with her mom's worried face.

"That wasn't me." Her mom whispered.

In a flash, MaKenzie was up with her gun pointed at the trees. Her mom stood standing behind her, terrified, with a green strip of fabric hanging off her calf. It was only then did MaKenzie realized that she was out in the open in the middle of a dark, almost forest. Terror struck her. There was no where to run, no where to hide. She forced herself to have a strong voice. "Alright, I know you're there. Come out." She yelled at the trees, listening carefully to any noises. She pointed her flashlight on the trees, but saw no one, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

It was almost completely silent. No trees were rusling, no wind was blowing. The only source of sound was coming from her mother, who was breathing just a little too loud. As much as MaKenzie wanted to tell her mom to be quiet, that would just create more noise than necessary. A bird cawed loudly overhead, scaring the living shit out of Makenzie, and making her mom jump and whimper. MaKenzie thought she was going to drop the flashlight and gun because her hands were so sweaty.

MaKenzie had no choice. She had to go out and investigate. If she didn't, she and her mother would be ambushed later on. MaKenzie leaned back and gave her mom the flashlight "Hold this, I'm going to investigate."

"Are you crazy! You can't just leave me!" Her mother scream whispered at her. There was a fear and rage in her mom's voice MaKenzie had never heard before. It She knew it wasn't because her mom didn't want her to get hurt, it was so MaKenzie would stay and protect her.

"Mom, listen to me. We are going to die if I don't go find the people who are hunting us. That's right mom, we're being _hunted_ right now. One false move and you and I will both die. I'm going, not far, but I'm going." MaKenzie started walking away, but she turned around to throw her mom two things.

A .45 semi automatic and ear muffs.


End file.
